1. Field of the Invention
The present embodiments relate to an animal trapping device in general, and more particularly to a rodent trap having two housing members that, when triggered by a rodent, collapse together to enclose the rodent within the trap.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional animal traps are not always self contained. In other words, in conventional traps the trapping mechanism, and therefore the trapped animal, are open to the environment so that they are visible to and accessible from the environment. For example, in conventional rodent traps having a spring loaded wicket trap or “glue trap,” the “trapped” rodent is visible. When the rodent is trapped, it is often still alive. Thus making disposal of the trap difficult and uncomfortable for some people. In addition, because these type of traps are not self-contained children and/or pets may accidentally trigger the traps and/or get caught in the trap. For example, a dog may attempt to eat the bait on the spring loaded wicket trap and have the wicket come down on the dog's snout. With respect to glue traps, a child may step on the trap and have a difficult time removing the trap and/or glue. These and other problems are known to exist with conventional traps.
The description herein of certain advantages and disadvantages of known methods and devices is not intended to limit the scope of the present invention. Indeed, the present embodiments may include some or all of the features described above without suffering from the same disadvantages.